


Beneath the Night Sky

by a_lucky_star



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Era IV (Ghost), Fluff, Illustrations, Loneliness, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Rain decides to take a night off the clergy chambers to clear his mind, when somber emotions start taking over, the least expected ghoul decides to intervene and offer support on his own way.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Kudos: 13





	Beneath the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This is also my first time writing something directly on english, since it isn't my mother's tongue, please let me know if you find any grammatical error, feedback is highly appreciated!

After a regular work day on the clergy everyone is resting on their respective rooms and chambers.

The moon was the only light source illuminating the otherwise pitch black garden of the clergy, the stars making for a beautiful nighttime landscape. On one of the garden seats rests a lonely water ghoul, contemplating the view.  
Rain enjoys every once in a while spending a night outside his chambers to clear his mind with the refreshing air from outside. Sometimes the amount of movement and noise inside the clergy is just too much for him, making him look for a little escape to a more peaceful place, the garden was often this little escape. It has grown found on him as his sanctuary for reflection and silence.

The soft sound of the trees moving with the wind combined with the crickets and toads singing on the distance, the smell of the night, the thin mist covering the garden, the flickering fireflies, the stars reflecting on the melancholic ghoul's eyes. Rain's mind was on such a peaceful trance that he couldn't even hear his own breathing, only the wind dancing trough the garden's flora. The ghoul's gaze suddenly bowed down, looking at the grass floor, resting his weight on his knees with his elbows, losing himself on his own thoughts, inevitably getting on a somber mood.

From the small garden's maze, a short fire ghoul catches the water ghoul from the distance.  
Dewdrop knows if Rain sees him outside the chambers at these hours and decides to inform a higher authority of te clergy he could get on some trouble, since younger and bad reputation ghouls had more estrict times to circulate around the place, although of course, they would roam around as they pleased anyways, they could get a heavy punishment.  
This immediate thought makes him instinctively back up a little, on an attempt to hide himself behind the maze's bush walls, trying to see what Rain was doing, or if he was doing anything at all, while preparing himself to get away to a safer place.  
It was weird, at least for Dew, to see Rain outside at these hours, since Rain being a pretty calm and obedient ghoul would often be one of the first ones to go rest to his room as soon as the day finished. He couldn't be missbehaving, there was no way... but then, what could he be doing here?  
The fire ghoul observed his down headed fella as he started to quietly walk towards him.  
Playing with his fingers, Rain was now trying his best to distract himself from his own somber thoughts, starting to get tense and sad, he just caressed his own hand when all of the sudden, he feels someone sit beside him.

Being so concentrated on his heavy thinking Rain jolted his head to the side on an alerted manner, to meet eyes with Dewdrop, who only looked back at him with nervous yet curious eyes, he was looking overall tense, since he knew the water ghoul could now snitch on him and get him on trouble with some authority, but for some reason that not even Dew knew, he risked himself just to make the taller ghoul company.  
As soon as Rain recognized Dewdrop he returned his gaze to the floor, continuing to play with his fingers, this uninterested reaction made Dew relax, since Rain was clearly not interested on the reason of his presence at all, but now, his own curiosity grew after getting a glimpse of Rain's crystalized eyes, almost as if he was restraining himself from crying.

Did something happened? Dew thought to himself.  
Maybe a discussion between the other ghouls that he was not aware of?  
Either way he knew he wasn't the best to offer emotional comfort, in fact, he was probably the worst out of all his brothers for these case scenarios. He wished some other ghoul better for the task was around to help, someone caring and comprehensive like Aether or Cirrus, someone that could actually offer some emotional support, not him, but at these hours it was very unlikely they would even be awake. Dew debated with himself, even considering the option of going and looking for Aeth, not wanting to mess up Rain even more on an attempt of helping him, but as he looked again at his buddy he couldn't help but try.

"Rain..." 

Said Dew almost whispering.  
His words were met with only the silence of the night, the crickets singing around. Rain didn't react the slightest, he continued looking down as he let out a soft sigh. Almost a minute of eternal silence happens, when Dew moves his foot closer to Rain's, tapping the side of their shoes together on an effort to get a reaction from him. Rain looked at their shoes together, then looked away, assuming Dewdrop was just trying to annoy him.  
Dew saw Rain's indifferent reaction and accommodated himself with his elbows on his knees just as Rain, getting on the same eye level as him.  
As Rain continued looking away, Dew decided to rest the side of his head on Rain's shoulder, this catched Rain's attention, who now turned his head to look at him. Although it wasn't completely out of the ordinary, it was very rare to see the fire ghoul show any kind of affection. As Rain convinced himself he wasn't dreaming, Dew spoke on a quiet tone:

"I was once like you, you know?..."

Dew tangled his tail around Rain's on a soft embrace, surprising Rain who now looked up to the stars.

"A bass player?" 

Rain questioned on a light mocking tone, trying to alleviate the mood while at the same time sounding as if he would break and cry at any moment.

"...A water ghoul"

Dew answered with a tender tone, as Rain opened his eyes wide surprised and corresponded the tail hug tightening it with his own, he glanced at the fireflies dancing around them and rested his head on Dew's, working a soft smile while the stars reflect on his metallic mask, he lets out a soft relaxed sigh as he closes his eyes, fully embracing the peacefull joy of the moment.


End file.
